


Saw the fire in his eyes

by StrangeMenFromColter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeMenFromColter/pseuds/StrangeMenFromColter
Summary: Jesse's eyes seem to be a rainbow of amber





	Saw the fire in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all. I've almost finished my first term of year 12, which has given me time to write something. It's short and isn't much, but enjoy this hot mess anyway, lmao 
> 
> Did you notice I'm shit at endings??

Whenever Genji looks into Jesse's eyes, he sees warmth, an amber softened with age and, hell, with wisdom. At the age of 37, Jesse always joked about how he was surprised to exist for this long, and for that, he expected to see his forties. 

Oh what a strange concept that was for Jesse 

It was a quiet Sunday night at Gibraltar. The warmth July brought was pleasant against what was left of Genji's skin. He and Jesse were at 'their' spot, a secluded place on a roof forgotten by the current members of the organisation, and therefore the perfect place for the two to spend time together. 

It is usually Jesse who comes up here first. After being shaken awake from the demons of his past that still haunt him in his dreams, he never comes up here without a cigarette in one hand, and a flask of the strongest Wiskey he has in his other. It is not long when Genji follows him, after finding Jesse's side of the bed empty.

Tonight is one of those nights. It happenes so frequently, it becomes second nature for them. Like clockwork. They are silent, though it is a comfortable silence that fills the air. Genji watches the smoke from Jesse's cigarette form ghostly ribbons in the night sky, blown away by the gentle sea breeze. "Attention all agents" Athena's voice booms against the serene silence, it forces Genji to flinch. He sees Jesse's hand shoot for the revolver which isn't there, an instinctive reflex that refuses to die. "Foreign individuals located in the vicinity. This is not a drill." 

It doesn't take Genji and Jesse another second before they are rushing down the stairs and to their room, quickly retrieving their weapons. "Who could they be?" Genji asks. Jesse's mouth opens to reply before another voice answers. 

"Talon operatives. They somehow made it past security and are making their way to the dorms." It's Winston, who somehow made it out of his cave he calls a laboratory very quickly. His Tesla cannon is ready and buzzing with electricity. He is not the only one besides Genji and Jesse. Lena, although still in her pajamas has her dual guns ready in her hands, Genji spots Hanzo with an arrow nocked and shoulders raised, Mercy and Mei have their weapons out too, and in the distance, Genji can hear Reinhardt's booming voice down the hall. 

The Talon agents come at them in waves, initially, the team stays strong, a forceful wall unwilling to be broken by force. The heavy swings of Reinhardt's hammer makes quick work of a few Talon agents, Tracer rounds some up like a farm dog would with sheep and blast them with her pistols. Hanzo, although in the distance remains just as deadly, arrows never missing their mark and Fareeha blasting groups with her rocket launcher. 

It feels like forever, waves after waves of Talon agents throw themselves at them, but somehow, there are more of them each time. It doesn't take long for the team of Overwatch to be overwhelmed, and for somebody to get hurt. Genji turns to see Jesse, eyes dark in thought. He knew whatever he was thinking, it would be Jesse doing something heroic and end up hurt. "I'm gonna flank them, y'all keep 'em busy, and I can take out a few with my dead eye."

"Jesse-" 

"Now ain't the time for an argument, Genji." Jesse says firmly. "If you have a better plan, I'm all ears." He pauses for a moment, as if an invitation for Genji to speak. He stays silent. "Exactly. You stick with the team, and don't do something reckless, ya hear?" 

Genji's focus is on Jesse, and the sound of battle dims around them. He doesn't trust his voice, so he simply nods. Jesse's smile is warm. "I love you." He murmurs, before he takes off. 

The action of the battle returns to him and he engages once more, blade weightless in his hands as he hacks away at his enemies, he has done this so many times before, he could do this with his eyes closed. 'Don't do anything reckless' echoes in Genji's mind as he pushes forward, the numbers of Talon agents seem to have dwindled, he sees no more coming in, the battle is coming to a close. 

'Step right up' Jesse's voice echos throughout the base. Genji looks up, his shadow illuminated in the dark, his hand hovering over his revolver. The air is silent before shots ring out, and multiple bodies drop to the ground. Sometimes, Genji forgets how deadly Jesse can be. A good shot, he is. Quick and deadly with his revolver, and a man no one wants to mess with. 

"Genji!" He hears the boom of his brother's voice. 

"Look out! Sniper-" Lena's voice falls on his deaf ears, as pain rings throughout his body. He can feel the bullet from a sniper rifle tear through his cybernetics. Before everything turns black, he zones in on Jesse's eyes. There's warmth in the deep amber of his eyes. But this time it's the warmth of rage, a rage so hot and ruthless, a fire that burns hotter than the deepest pits of hell, something angry and animalistic. 

Genji drops from the shock of pain and Jesse screams, guns blazing and ringing through the warm night of July.

~

He remembers pain. Immense pain, a pain that pales in comparison to the pain of his brother cutting him down, but still painful nonetheless. He remembers seeing the fire in Jesse's eyes. It haunts him.

~~~ 

Which brings him to his next issue. Is Genji dead? He tries to move. He can't. He remains as nothing. He's surrounded by nothing. He only feels pain. He tries to scream. To open his eyes and realise this was all a dream. To feel the chill of Jesse's cybernetic hand against the scarred flesh on his arm. He continues to scream, but nothing comes out.

~~~

Jesse is a mess. His hair is a mess, his clothes are a mess. He sits on the sad little chair next to the bed where Genji lies. Still as a dead man. If just looking at his body, Jesse would be convinced he was dead, but the steady beep of the heart monitor tells him otherwise. 

"It is the only option I have, Jesse." Angela's voice rings in his head, clipboard clutched to her chest and dark rings rest under her bright blue eyes. "He shall remain in a coma for his systems to replenish itself. It is for the best." 

Of course Jesse wants the best for Genji, Jesse wants nothing else but to see the love of his life in the best condition possible. It has been two weeks, since Genji took the shot, and Jesse hasn't spent one second without blaming himself. He should haven't left his side, he should have taken the bullet for him. 

"Hey McCree," Jesse barely lifts his head to look at Lùcio, he can barely take the look of pity on his face. "You look like you needa rest, you haven't slept properly for weeks." 

He barely protests when Lùcio then shoves some pills in his hands and directs him to his room. He still doesn't sleep.

~~~

Jesse unsurprisingly finds himself smoking himself away in 'their' spot. It's October, the warmth of summer wavering slightly, the breeze slightly more chilly than it usually is, but it does not bother Jesse much. He welcomes it, as it feels somewhat refreshing. 

"I knew I would find you here." 

Jesse startles, almost losing his cigarette in the wind. He whips around to find Hanzo. "H-how-" 

"I would definitely laugh if you think I am not aware of this area. Genji and I used to sit up here to meditate." Hanzo finishes for him. He steps closer and takes a seat next to Jesse. He remains still for a moment. "Smoking is bad enough as it is, but chainsmoking is not any better." 

"Since when did you become so concerned?" Jesse snaps. 

"Since you became the centre of Genji's world." Hanzo retorts quickly, barely flinching. "I do not think Genji would appreciate to wake up only to be told you smoked yourself away."

Jesse remains silent. He looks at the cigarette in his hand. It stares back at him, slowly smoking until he flicks it off the edge and into the ocean. "Why are you so calm about everything? Do you even care?" A low blow, Jesse knows, but he is so scared and irritable, he can't stop himself. 

Hanzo knows better, he remains still. "Of course I care, you fool. But I do not let my dirty habits and searing anger get the best of me." Hanzo's sharp gaze meets Jesse's. "You are better than that. You know Genji is strong. If... if he can survive..." Hanzo dosen't dare say it, but his silence explains everything to Jesse. "- then he can survive this. I have faith. I think you should believe in him more." Jesse nods silently. Hanzo says no more, there is no need to, he has said what he wanted to say, but he doesn't move. He and Jesse stay together for the rest of the night. 

Hanzo may be socially inept, and may have a strange way to show care and solidarity, but Jesse still appreciates his efforts.

~~~

Five months feels like five hundred years. Like every other morning, Jesse drags himself into room 122. He is not surprised that Genji still remains still as a rock. What does surprise him is another visitor. Usually, when he visits Genji, he is alone. This time, Zenyatta is present. His hand gently lays on Genji's pale hand, murmuring something. A prayer, prehaps. A prayer of hope and strength, Jesse assumes. Zenyatta does not seem to notice Jesse's presence, but if he does, he choses to ignore him, deep in whatever he was doing. Jesse quetly leaves, opting to come back at a later time.

~~~

Eight months finds Jesse at his last straw. The medic bay is loud with silence besides Jesse's quiet sobs, his head tucked into the crook of Genji's cold neck. "Eight fuckin' months, ya damn bastard. Stop playin' 'round." He sniffles. "Ya breakin' my heart, darlin'" 

He remains sobbing throughout the night. Jesse has never cried this hard in his life, he forgot how exhausting it is. From that exhaustion, Jesse falls asleep, head pillowed on Genji's shoulder. 

~~~

Time is lost on Genji. Has it been ten seconds? Two weeks? Months? Years? He really doesn't know, but he still continues to kick and thrash in whatever purgatory he is in. Is this it? His punishment from all the dirty blood on his hands? Is this punishment for being a part of the Shimada clan? If so, Genji does accept it. He knows deep down inside, while he is a changed man, and is at peace with himself, it does not cleanse him of killing many men in cold blood. He keeps fighting, dispite the thought. 

He fights, and he begins to see the light. He finally feels something. He can move his finger, though barely. He feels a heavy, but warm pressure on his shoulder. 

Finally, he is able to open his eyes. He isn't blinded by light, it is dark. He takes a deep breath and slowly cranes his neck to the side. He is met with a messy mop of brown hair, it smells eerily of smoke and coffee. 

Jesse. 

Genji, with all his strength, shifts his arm under Jesse's weight, and twitches his fingers. This jolts Jesse awake, his head snapping up to meet Genji's. 

He missed those eyes. Those beautiful, amber eyes. They are wide and confused, before they well up with sparkling tears. "Genji." Jesse seems to have trouble breathing, as he throws his arms around Genji, head pressed into his chest, Genji almost protests, wanting to see Jesse's eyes for another moment, but he doesn't, and slowly raises an arm to wrap around Jesse's neck. "You're alright, darlin"

"J-Jesse..." was all he could manage, but that was enough for Jesse, and he cries harder, his wails sounding through the med bay, not of pain, but of relief. 

The amber of Jesse's eyes puts Genji at rest. The two of them are going to be okay.


End file.
